Friend or Foe: Chapter 4: Shredder's New Force
by xenowriter
Summary: Karai has a new competition and Shredder's attack may cause her to doublecross the turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Shredder's New Force

Karai didn't have to wait until word of the assault on the mob flocked Shredder's headquarters, she saw the destruction from her bedroom window. The flicker of the flames lit up the night sky and she could see the red lights of emergency vehicles racing to the scene. She knew this had to be Shredder's handiwork. She cautioned her father with patience since he was still healing from the assault on the TCRI, but he didn't want to listen. Vengeance against his enemies consumed his every thought. He wanted to crush them all in one giant swoop. Hun and the Purple Dragons came crawling back after their defiance towards her. There was no surprise there. She just didn't understand why Shredder didn't kill him for betrayal. If this happened in Japan, she would have no hesitation even if they pledged their loyalty. Betrayal was betrayal.

The open assault on the mob would spark interest once again from the turtles and she made a vow to Leonardo that if he assisted her to regain control of the city for the Foot that she would make sure the city didn't suffer any more under the duress of the civil war. Storming to the makeshift hall that was created in the large boat that they took over at the docks, Karai stopped at the threshold to see Shredder's newest creation bowing down at his feet. Shredder's red eyes were transfixed on the mutant Elite guard and then his head lifted when he took notice of Karai's appearance. "Ah, Karai. It is good for you to come in and learn of the victory we gained this evening." He then motioned the turtle to stand back up from her position.

"Father, do you not think this action was premature?"

Shredder remained still and his firm stance glared hard at her. "No action is premature for what I have stored for my enemies. This attack was merely a test for Baxter's newest creation. I forgot to introduce the two of you. Karai, this is Kazari. The newest member of my Elite guard. The task tonight for her was only a test for what's to come."

"And what task is that?"

"I will use her to crush the turtles!" Shredder curled his fist tightly as anger filled his voice. "Their doom is long overdue and I'm tired of the failures."

Karai's eyes became wide with alarm and she gave Kazari a weary glance. "Father, I must intervene. I promised the turtles that I would remove them as our enemies for their assistance. If they didn't help, then we would have lost the city!"

Shredder growled as he slapped her across the face. "I will not be defied by you, Karai! You should have never promised such a thing! The turtles will die by my command!"

Staggering back, Karai looked at her adopted father in disbelief and wiped the blood from her busted lip. Her face stung sharply. Kazari stepped in to seize advantage of the situation. "Master, I am at your disposal. Let me have the honor to kill your enemies for you. The Elite Guard and I will not fail you."

"A fitting end for them indeed," Shredder chuckled lightly at the thought. "The turtles killed by a turtle." He paused as if he was giving the suggestion serious consideration and then shook his head, "No, you are not ready for this. You need more training. My Elite Guard has failed me many times before."

"Are you not satisfied with what I produced for you, Master Shredder?" Baxter's distinctive voice called at the doorway as a hovering apparatus hauling the container that housed his brain and eye maneuvered in.

"Baxter Stockman," Oraku Saki eyed the barely imitation of the once renowned scientist with delight. "You continue to live despite how much I desire to rid myself of you."

"Because you know I'm useful and you need me." Baxter's rebuttal came quick. Kazari tried not to make eye contact with the floating eyeball that appeared to be staring right at her. "She is perfect. Is she not? Just to show my loyalty to you."

Karai shook her head. "The Shredder doesn't need a mutant turtle clone to defeat his enemies."

"Afraid that I may outdo you?" Kazari smirked.

"Watch your tongue!" Oraku's daughter snapped with her fists clenched. "Master Shredder is still healing. We do not need attention to this place until we are ready!"

"I did what I was commanded. I serve the Foot clan and I know where my loyalties lie. Apparently, you do not since you reached a truce with the sworn enemy."

"Enough!" Shredder's voice boomed to silence their quarrel. "Karai, Kazari did what I asked her to do. Do not question her actions. As for you, Baxter, get back to the task at hand. Do not come back from the lab unless called upon."

Karai squared her jaw and bowed dutifully but her eyes lingered back over to her adversary. Kazari was lethal. Things were going to become dangerous and she feared that the temporary truce between her and the turtles would end quicker than she hoped.

Several days past and Karai remained vigilant at the rooftop to when she first met the turtles face to face. Just as she was about to give up on her effort, she heard someone's approach and turned around to see Leonardo standing there in a guarded stance. He lifted his eye ridge at her presence there, but remained silent. "It's good to see you, Leonardo."

"Skip the pleasantries, Karai. I saw what happened recently on the news. Care to explain." The blue bandana turtle crossed his arms as he waited for a reply.

Thinking about to Kazari's attack, Karai grew cross. "I did not order that strike against the mob!"

"They couldn't find any identifiable bodies from the remains. I thought we took care of all this when we helped the Foot regain control of the city." Leonardo's voice became pained as the exhausting stress of the turmoil hit him again. "You are just as trustworthy as the Shredder himself."

Karai felt hot tears fill her eyes from the accusation, though managed to fight the urge to defend her honor. Shredder's recovery was not shown to the turtles yet and she still was honor bound to protect her father. Once they knew he was alive, their interference would pick up. She didn't want that. Not yet. She cursed under her breath for even the idea of meeting up to alert him. "I didn't send the order, Leonardo!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Who did?" He bluntly replied. There was a brief pause and when she didn't respond, he continued, "I'm waiting." Pursing her lips, Karai remained tight lip as she tried to think of how to move around Shredder's order and place sole blame on Kazari. She was a threat to the turtles and to herself. "I thought you controlled the foot, Karai, now that the Shredder is dead. Are you telling me that someone went above your command for the order?" He shook his head. "I find that hard to believe. So, tell me, how many of your soldiers did you dispatch for your dirty work? Five? Ten?"

Karai lifted her head as she finally held his glare. "One."

The answer sort of rattled the turtle in front of her and he quickly uncrossed his arms. "One?" Karai nodded her head in response. "One Foot ninja couldn't have infiltrated that mob's hideout and kill all those men. Even by your training."

"It was an Elite guard and make no mistake, Leonardo, I did not give the order to them."

Leonardo cringed at the description of the assailant. Flashbacks of the Elites' assault on him started to fill his mind. "What are you saying?" His mouth became dry.

"Change is coming, Leonardo." Karai turned to head over to the roof's ledge. Her black hair wavered a bit from the small breeze. Her eyes panned over the skyline. "Be alert. I won't be able to save you."


	2. Chapter 2

FRIEND OR FOE: CHAPTER 13: FARMHOUSE

" _Yo, April, everyone doing okay back there_?" Casey's voice came through the walkie talkie that was down in the console. April diverted her eyes off the traffic in front of her briefly to pick up the receiver.

"Yes. Just loving the usual commute from here." Her voice had a faint hint of frustration as the traffic was stop and go. Her green eyes glanced back in the rear-view mirror to check on her passengers. Mikey and Sango had taken up the second row of her van while Raphael and R2 were in the back. Master Splinter was in the front passenger seat. Luckily, Casey's uncle Louie could get her van's windows and tinted and the car he loaned them that Casey was driving to keep people from being able to look in. They didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to them especially when it was obvious that the Foot was out looking for them. She just prayed that they were not being tailed.

" _No Foot goons so far. I feel like a sittin' duck out here_." Casey grumbled from his uncle's car. It was a 1980 Cutlass Cierra, gray in color with the paint completely faded. But it ran for the most part and it was just enough for their extra occupants. Leonardo and Donatello were in his car.

"We are almost near the tunnel exit and then should be okay, Casey." She assured her boyfriend in front of her.

"Ugh. How long is this goin' to take? When can we stop for snacks?" Mikey called out up front from where he sat.

"Seriously?" Raph smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Mikey moved around as much as he could in his seat to face his brother. "Quit it."

R2 sat near her window and looked out at the traffic and the city that they were leaving. This whole planet was so strange to her. Her attention was caught by a passenger van that was in the lane next to them. A small child was playing with a toy that appeared to resemble a Triceraton. However, the creature appeared to not be in a standing position, but more like it walked on all fours and it had no clothes on! "Slag. What in the Great Horn spirit is that small alien doing? Why is that Triceraton toy naked?" She pointed out the child with confusion.

Raph moved closer to her to peer over her shoulder and then snickered. "Ok. For one, please don't talk like that. You on Earth now." R2 made a face, Raphael responded with a soft playful grin and then he continued, "And two, that's a dinosaur."

"A what?" R2 lifted an eye ridge.

"A big lizard. I don't know the name. You need to ask Donnie. He's the dino expert." Raph scooted back to his spot.

R2 looked his way, still perplexed by the notion. "Why is it naked?"

Michelangelo laughed. "Because, the dinosaurs didn't wear clothes. They were on Earth a lot time ago. Come on, have you seen Jurassic Park?"

"Duh, Mikey. Do you think she has?" Raph shook his head and grumbled a bit under his breath.

Mikey blushed some. "Oh yeah."

"What's Jurassic Park?" Sango asked.

"It's a great movie! It's about these dinosaurs that escape this theme park and they start to eat everyone!"

Sango's eyes went wide in horror and she cringed. "Ewww! That's disgusting!"

"Sounds cool." R2 commented with a shrug.

It was this time for Raph to lift an eye ridge. "You would like that stuff?"

R2 shrugged again. "I guess. I mean what's so wrong with blood? I used to love to watch the games."

Raphael pushed up against his seat to get more comfortable. "Yeah, we have been to those 'games.'"

"I remember that! Monza Ram was so cool and badass!" Mikey turned around again with his back to the front of the van.

"He fought against us, Mikey."

"Yeah, but then he helped us!"

"Traitors," R2 spat as the remembrance of what happened with her father popped in her mind.

Raph caught on to this. "Okay. Ease up. Let's talk about something else?"

April shot a sideways glance over to Master Splinter who was also sitting there just listening in on their conversation. "I wonder what's being said in Casey's car."

Splinter smiled grimly. "My son, Leonardo, is very troubled about what has happened to his brother. I will need to make sure he meditates with me when we get there to calm his mind or his mind will be clouded with anger."

April sighed. "I thought Karai promised this would all be over. No offense, Master Splinter, but I don't like having a target on my back every time I go outside."

The drive to Casey's grandpa's farmhouse took several hours after they left Manhattan and when they finally arrived, it was dark outside. There were no neighbors around so the entire place looked eerie. Most of everyone in the van were asleep. "Rise and shine, guys." April coaxed her occupants as she turned off the van.

Raph stirred awake and felt lightweight pressing on him. He glanced to his right to see that R2 had fallen asleep beside him and her head was resting on his shoulder. She was snoring lightly and some drool was coming out the corner of her mouth. The sight of her sleeping there peacefully made him smile as he watched on. The sound of Mikey opening the van's door made him snap to his senses and he lightly nudged her by moving his shoulder away slowly. R2 woke up and then realized what she was doing and sat up quickly. Her face turned red as she quickly wiped the wetness from her face. "We here finally?"

Raph didn't comment about how she was sleeping before and moved to get out of the van after lowering the middle row once Sango and Mikey exited. "Yeah, finally. I hate these long car rides."

Mikey stretched and then grabbed Sango's hand to tag her along with him to the house. "I'm going to stake out my room." He paused and turned red. "And, uh, show where the girls can sleep." Sango giggled.

Casey walked over to check on April and gave a haphazard smile. "Home sweet home."

The next day, Donatello woke up early and found that most of everyone were still asleep except for Leo, Splinter and Casey. Despite, Mikey's protest, the boys bunkered down stairs with blankets and pillows with Casey while April, Splinter and the girls took the three upstairs bedrooms. Donatello tied on his bandana and walked out. The morning air felt cool against his reptilian skin and it created a small chill that went down his body. Leo and Splinter were nowhere in sight and he figured that logically they were out doing a morning training session. It was nothing out of the usual. The door to the farm's barn was opened and he heard someone working inside. Walking over to inspect, he found Casey bent over under the hood of an old Chevy truck. The vehicle was an antique compared to modern vehicles and its paint showed its age. Casey was grumbling loudly as he appeared to be fixing something.

"Need any help?" Don tossed out as he leaned up against the edge of the barn door to look on, still guarding his injured wrist.

Casey stepped out and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I got bored so I figured to try to fix Grandpa's truck. I would love to ride it in again. There's a store down the road so I wanted to take it down to pick us up some supplies."

Donatello felt his stomach gurgle from the mention of food. "Breakfast would be nice."

"You think you can help me with it? I can toss you a wrench and you- "The black haired paused in midsentence as his blue eyes fell to Don's wrist. "Uh, never mind. I forgot."

The olive-skinned turtle chuckled. "I can still try to help some." He walked closer to look under the hood.

"I'm trying to check the plugs. I'm sure they all need to be replaced." Casey commented as he moved to get out of the way.

Donatello frowned. "You sure the store will have plugs for this vehicle?"

Casey scratched his head as he thought. "Uh, maybe."

Suddenly the sound of Leonardo clearing his throat nearby caught their attention. Casey nearly jumped and held his chest. "Geez, Leo. Do you have to sneak around?"

Leonardo was standing there silently with his arms crossed. "Sorry, Case. Don, you feel up for a walk?"

The question threw him off. Leonardo's face and entire body was clenched tightly. He was upset about something. "Uh, sure, Leo. Let's go."

Leo kept his silence for most of the walk, which made the activity awkward, but finally spoke up. "So, this new Foot elite. Did she fight like Karai?"

Donatello thought back to the encounter with Kazari and then their first encounter with Karai and her men when she first took over for the city. "No, her fighting style was definitely different. It seemed more in line with Shredder's Elite Guard."

The blue bandana turtle's body language made it hard to read as he processed the information. "You think she's the same one that was attacking the mob?"

"Well the reports did mention a turtle. She was deadly so sounds like the MO."

Leonardo nodded his head some. "She let you go?"

"I'm still here." Donatello gave a playful smirk, but it quickly vanished when he saw no reaction from his troubled brother. He sighed heavily. "Leo, what's going on?"

Normally, the disciplined turtle would keep to himself when he was in turmoil, but he knew what happened last time he did that when the city was in trouble. It caused a huge divide among his family. "When we helped Karai take over, I knew that the Shredder was dead and that the Foot would back down from my family. It seems like she has broken that promise." His voice wavered on the end.

At first, Donatello didn't want to state the obvious, no matter how impossible it sounded. The Shredder was dead, yet there were new orders coming in. Karai had no control over it. "Have you talked with Karai?" He inquired. He knew that his brother would secretly meet up with the Foot ninja sometimes when the times called for it. He didn't like it, but he trusted his brother.

"Not since the accident. She did tell me before that changes were coming." He admitted. He was teetering with doubt. "Maybe, she can't control this?"

"Maybe," Don agreed hopefully. He began to wonder if this walk was more in line to not press him for information, but to find reason with his brother's own troubled mind.

"If the Shredder did send this new Elite, why wouldn't he order to kill you? Clearly, his intent is to destroy us." Leo asked out loud as they turned to head back to the farmhouse.

"He could still have it out for you, Leo. He's getting to us first before you." Donatello tossed the idea out. He remembered years ago when Oraku Saki first approached Leonardo about his clan and invited him and his brothers to join. Leo almost fell for the ruse until his family intervened.

"Still doesn't make sense why the Elite let you live. Don, did she hesitate?"

"Not enough to really kick my shell," Donatello winced some as he touched his injured wrist. "I have the marks to prove it. She's good. I'll admit that."

Leo became silent again. "Maybe it's time we go on the offensive…" His words were icily.

"Huh?"

Without an explanation of anything further, Leo thanked his brother with a slight wave and jogged ahead to the farmhouse. Donatello shook his head as he watched on. "Please don't do this again, Leo. Not now."

That afternoon..

"Mikey, I don't like not being able to see." Sango whined as she tried her best to take baby steps as the other turtle ushered her along from behind. His hands covered her eyes and she kept stumbling over rocks and tree roots.

"Shhh." Mikey grinned as he kept directing her to his planned retreat. "You have to be all ninja. Use your other senses."

Sango groaned as she almost stumbled once more. "But I'm not a ninja. Can I please open my eyes now?"

"Listen." Mikey smiled as he looked ahead to the clearing ahead. "We are close now. What do you hear?"

Sango puffed up in frustration as she hated the game he was playing with her. "I don't know…birds?" She did hear faint chirping nearby.

"Nope...guess again." He teased as he moved her along a little faster.

"Ugh," Sango protested as she tried to listen again. "Water?"

"Bingo!" Mikey cheered as he unveiled a watering hole that he discovered in their previous trip to the farmhouse. It was where a natural spring formed from mountain runoff and it came from a tiny waterfall that was only about three feet above the water.

Sango's blue eyes became wide as she saw the sight in front of her. The water looked so calm and inviting. "Wow…that's beautiful."

"Yeah. This is a cool hangout for us. You know uh...the entire gang," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You can sit here and draw while I read comics or even..." He stopped and smiled big. "Go for a swim!" He moved in front of her towards the shore line.

Sango looked on. "Now? Isn't it kind of cold?"

"We will be fine. It's not completely Fall yet." He dipped his toe in the water and shivered just a little. "So, a little cold…but could be so worth it!"

"Worth what?" Sango tilted her head.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Michelangelo began to remove his gear and bandana. Sango watched on and felt herself becoming flush. His body was so attractive to her. She felt so calm around Michelangelo and felt like she could be herself. Ever since she met him, the fear of the tortured she endured with Bishop was dissipating. She then looked down at her own wraps and she stepped back some. "I can just watch." She still didn't like the fact that her body was riddled with scars. How could she be beautiful or attractive to him by looking that way?

Mikey looked over with concern. "Is something the matter?" He felt bad. What if the idea was too much for her? The thought of seeing her naked once again crossed his mind…a lot, but maybe his hormones were making him think crazy thoughts. He never felt this way about anyone before, but then again, he didn't really get the chance before. How many times would he run into a mutant turtle, especially one as beautiful as Sango?

Sango backed away a little and hugged herself. "I.. I don't think I want to go for a swim."

Michelangelo caught onto her body language. He stepped forward. His voice softened, "Is it the wraps?"

Sango nervously removed her hands from her body and she tried to stand taller. "No..," she lied.

"I have seen you before without the wraps. There's nothing to be ashamed of." He noticed that she still wasn't sold. He bit his lip and then thought of another approach. "What if I looked away while you undress and get in? That way you will be in the water."

Sango pondered the idea and then nodded her head slowly. She waited for him to turn his back to her before she began to undo the wraps. She hesitantly looked his way again. "You better not peek."

"Not even a little sneak peek?" He teased coyly.

Sango giggled. "Nope!" Once she removed her wraps and bandana, she walked over to the water and dipped her toe to test the temperature. She recoiled quickly. "It is cold!"

Michelangelo, who was still around, chuckled. "You have five seconds to get in and then I'm coming in there with you."

"What?!" Sango embarrassedly moved faster the water, ignoring the coolness and dunked her body in.

Once satisfied with hearing her body go into the water, Mikey whirled around on his heel and ran to jump in. "Cannonball!" Sango covered her face to avoid being splashed and laughed as she watched him dive in. Within seconds he came to the surface and squirted water out of his mouth as if it was a mountain. "I love this! We should totally just camp out here!"

Sango relaxed and swam gracefully in the water. "I could get used to this."

Michelangelo looked on. "I could to."

Sango blushed more. "Mikey!"

"What?" He playfully smirked as he swam closer. Sango tried to swim away, but he grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the waterfall. "We should so do this!"

"Do what?" Sango chuckled as she let him lead the way.

He didn't reply until they were right under the waterfall. The water splashed off their bodies. "This." He grinned as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly.

The action was quick and totally caught her off-guard. Sango felt herself at first wanting to pull away, but his lips were so inviting that she felt herself returning the kiss. The pair finally broke away after several seconds to get some air back. Michelangelo cupped her face gently with his hand and nuzzled her. "I love you, Sango…."

"I love you too, Mikey..."

A few weeks have passed at the farmhouse, everyone was getting restless about returning to the city. Donatello was completely healed for the most part and could join in on their practices, which Leonardo constantly insisted everyday unless their sensei objected to it. Raphael was becoming annoyed on how more distracted Michelangelo seemed when Sango was around or not around for that matter. The turtle's head was in the clouds and it showed especially when they were training. He was constantly being cued by Leo.

Seeing that they finally had a break in their day, Raphael came out of the farmhouse carrying two bows with a quiver full of arrows. He whistled over at Mikey who was sitting under a tree talking to Sango. "Yo, Mikey. Let's go."

Michelangelo walked over to his brother. "Go where, Raph?"

Raph nodded with his head over to Donatello. "You too, Donnie. We need you."

Donatello was sitting on the porch talking with R2 about space travel. He stopped in mid-sentence. "Should I be scared?" He waved goodbye to R2 as he stood back up.

Raphael handed a bow to Michelangelo. "It's time to play a game, bro."

"Robin Hood?" Michelangelo looked at the bow quizzically.

"Even better." Raphael grinned evilly over to their nerdy brother that just now joined their group. "William Tell."


End file.
